The Great, Great Forge
by LittleWriterGirl
Summary: Companion oneshot to Playful Banter. Don't have to read that to understand this. “They’re at it again?” Alicia asked, walking into the room.“Looks that way, doesn’t it?” Angelina replied, shaking her head. “So, I hear George has his own fan club now.”


**The Great, Great Forge**

"Hey, Freddie, look! Here come the raging hyenas!" George cried, pointing towards the portrait door, which had just swung open to reveal a gaggle of giggling girls.

"Now, now. No need to be jealous. Just because I have a fan club and you don't, doesn't mean anyone thinks any less of you." Fred replied, yawning and leaning back into the couch.

"Hey, Mindy, I dare you to go talk to him." one of the girls whispered to a scared looking small girl, all the other girls were giggling away.

"I don't know..." she whispered back, going bright red in the face.

"I double dog donut dipping dare you." the first girl said, crossing her arms.

"You made that up!" the small girl called Mindy replied, furiously.

"So? You still have to do it. Go." and Mindy was pushed forward.

"Erm..." she stuttered. Fred shot George a glance and a smirk.

"Yes?" he grinned, that famous Weasley twin grin of his.

"Can you move your leg?" Mindy asked. Fred looked down. His leg was sprawled onto the table, blocking the path of any trying to get by. Fred moved it very slowly, a frown slowly spreading on his face. Mindy walked by him and towards George.

"H-h-hi George." she said, in awe, her eyes wide. George grinned, maliciously.

"Why, hello there, Mindy is it?" George replied. If at all possible, little Mindy's dark blue eyes became even wider as she nodded.

"Do tell me, do you belong to a fan club?" Mindy nodded. "Would it happen to be for a certain Weasley twin?" Another nod. "Me?" She nodded again.

"And you said I didn't have a fan club!" George exclaimed. "Oh, here have this. Bye, bye now." he gave her a sweet from his pocket.

"Well...well..." Fred began, unsure of where he was going with this. "At least I don't feed members of my fan club Canary Creams." Fred laughed as Mindy ate the sweet and turned into a Canary before their very eyes.

"Err... oops." George mumbled, then shrugged.

Then, Mindy transformed back into the little girl. "DID YOU SEE THAT?" Mindy practically yelled. "He gave me one of his joke creams!" And, to Fred's surprise, she sounded happy about it. Very happy, indeed. The giggling girls went up to the girls' dorm chattering away about how cool that had been and how smart their George was.

"Did you hear that, Freddie?" George asked, chuckling. Fred was frowning, full out now.

"I came up with the idea for Canary Creams and you know it." he replied.

"Maybe so, but I actually got the potions right." George reminded him.

"Right, right. They called you smart, not creative. It must be horrible being the dull twin, eh, Forge?"

"I wouldn't know. You tell me, Gred."

"They're at it again?" Alicia asked, walking into the room.

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Angelina replied, shaking her head. "So, I hear George has his own fan club now."

"Yeah. Don't tell anyone, but I organized it. I mean, everyone loves George, it's not that they don't. It's just they were very unorganized." Alicia replied.

"I see. Helping along his little Weasley twin ego." Angelina laughed.

"Yeah, he was just kinda sad that he didn't have one." Alicia smiled. "But, it's all good now. He's got his fan club and he's having fun rubbing it in Fred's face."

"I can see that." Angelina replied, laughing still.

"_George, George, oh the great, great Forge! George should be king of the universe!_" George was singing. "How's that? I think that's a great beginning for the George Weasley Fan Club song."

"Oh yeah, real great. Just make sure they don't have you sing it, or they might all go deaf." Fred replied.

"You know, I think I should add something about my devilishly good looks and my superior intellect." George went on, not paying attention to a word Fred said. "_George, George, oh the great, great Forge! George should be king of the universe! George, George, oh the great, great Forge! George with his superior intellect! George, George, oh the great, great Forge! We can't keep our eyes off of George!"_

"Make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!" Fred was yelling.

"What, you don't like my song?" George asked, pouting just a little bit.

"No, it's nice. I just think I should be the one to sing it. And it needs a little adjusting." Fred replied with a shrug.

"Well, let's hear you sing it then."

"Fine." Fred said, and cleared his throat, "_Fred, Fred, oh the great, great Gred! Fred should be king of the universe! Fred, Fred, oh the great, great Gred! Fred with his superior creativity! Fred, Fred, oh the great, great Gred! We can't keep our eyes off of Fred!"_ George paused.

"Nah, sounds better with my name in there. I'm off to teach it to my fan club, bye then!" George laughed, walking up to the girls' dormitory. As soon as his foot touched the step, he slipped and fell.

"Forgot you can't go up there, did you?" Fred grinned.

"Shove it, Fred." George replied, getting up off of the ground and rubbing his sore bottom.

**A/N: Hehe, here you go. This is a companion one-shot to _Playful Banter_ just because I liked it, and you all seemed to like it too. Hope you enjoyed, because I liked writing this. It's a bit different than _Playful Banter_, but still good. Right? Anyway, school starts tomorrow so wish me luck! Maybe I'll get lucky and not trip on my own two feet, hehe! Review, por favor!**

**Oh, and how did everyone like HBP? **

**And, if anyone is in search of a beta, just e-mail me. K? K. Hehe, that's all!**


End file.
